No Surprises
by Purple
Summary: Ken reveals something Yoji's not prepared for... (shounen ai)


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Type: YouKen, shounen ai oneshot  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: shounen ai, language, and an itsy-bitsy pinch of yaoi  
Disclaimer: Weiß kreuz is owned by Takehito Koyasu-san and company.   
Revived (yes, it actually died!): Mar. 09, 2001  
Completed: Mar. 28, 2001  
Finalized: Apr. 03, 2001  
  
Many thanks to Chibi Chiriko for beta-reading this one~! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
N o S u r p r i s e s  
by Purple  
  
  
I quietly watched him as he rearranged the roses at the display rack for like the twenty-ninth time or so. I smiled mentally, not planning on ruining the entertainment I was getting at his expense. He was really awful at faking things. The boy was screaming obvious! What would you expect from someone who couldn't even tell a white lie? (Well, maybe the last one was exaggerating it a bit, but still...)   
  
At one point I was even starting to worry that maybe he could see through my shades. That maybe he finally discovered my current favorite pastime: watching him -- in secret, of course. Every chance I got for the past two months now. And that he was now finding in himself the courage to ask me about it...  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
I was too good, and he was too oblivious -- and not to mention, right now, too cute.   
  
Okay, so what could he be thinking? What issue could be so compelling as to trouble his poor naïve mind like this? It was definitely something new to him. Something he couldn't handle alone, I reckoned.   
  
He was hesitating, but I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back for long. He would eventually come to me, and ask me about whatever it was that was bothering him. And I expected him to stammer and to rub his nape at one point in the conversation -- whichever came first.  
  
Any minute now.   
  
I took a sip from my coffee as I let Ken approach me.  
  
"Yoji," he began, now standing in front of me from across the table, "can I ask you something?"   
  
"What is it?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Um...actually, I need your advice on something," he answered, awkwardly _rubbing the back of his neck_.  
  
"Advice on what?"   
  
"Well, you see...I...I-I think..." Was that a stammer? Heh-heh. The boy was too predictable.  
  
"You thiiink -- come on, man. I don't have all day," I remarked. I wasn't really losing my patience, but actually just wanted to get the words out of him. Besides, how bad could it be?  
  
So he took a deep breath...and dropped the bomb:   
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
"...!"  
  
Holy shit! KEN IN LOVE?!! NO WAY!! NO WAY!!!  
  
It was like a bad dream, a *very* bad dream. And amidst the nightmare I was thinking, "Where was I when all this was happening? How could I've been careless enough not to see it coming? And WHO IS SHE?!"  
  
My brain worked at the speed of light quickly scanning through the hundreds of female faces who had been at the shop at one time or another. I took note of the ones who flirted with Ken. There were a *lot* of them, but I narrowed it down to three whom I thought Ken also liked.  
  
Suspect #1: Eimi a.k.a. Easy. She was this flirty redhead from Yokohama who always dropped by the flower shop to check on Ken whenever she was in town.  
  
The airhead was too friendly for her own good. A good example was when she visited the flower shop for the first time. She had her eye on Aya back then. So eager to make an impression, she sashayed her way to Mr. Frosty, complimented his hair, and asked him what brand of dye it was and what number. *Big* mistake. Good thing Ken intervened or 'Ms. Congeniality' would have been 'Ms. Cold Cuts.'  
  
Anyway, after that incident, Eimi took a liking for the brown-eyed boy. And I noticed that Ken never really made any effort to evade her whenever she was around. He just stammered and blushed like the innocent bishounen that he was, every time she shamelessly teased him.  
  
Suspect #2: Nuri a.k.a. Poser. She was this hyperactive brunette who was the older sister of one of his 'kids.'  
  
She would always come over to the shop and talk to Ken about soccer. Actually, it was more like 'listened' to Ken. And I doubted she even understood what he was talking about. Half the time she was busy flirting with him. Lame poser.   
  
Worse, the girl never bought anything -- not even a fern for crying out loud! She would just hang around the shop, disturbing the peace with her invading presence. Unfortunately for us, the soccer player seemed to enjoy Nuri's company. He always had a good laugh with her.  
  
Suspect #3: Kira (according to her friends) a.k.a. Hush-hush. She was this shy and reserved teenybopper with the strawberry blond hair. She frequented the shop with her other high school friends but, as expected, she never really did talk much.  
  
I could tell she had a crush on me, but I always caught Ken looking at her. He always was extra nice when accommodating her.  
  
"Yojiii!" Ken drawled impatiently, my reverie interrupted.   
  
"I'm sorry," I shook my thoughts away, and pushed up my shades, "you were saying?"  
  
"I was asking you if you could help me," he reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah, um...sure," I shrugged, as if I hadn't just contemplated on what he had said.  
  
He took a seat. And prepared himself -- so did I.  
  
"So, what do you wanna know?" I asked casually.  
  
"I wanna know how I'm gonna tell this person that...that..."  
  
"That you like her?" I added.   
  
Ken nodded with a blush.  
  
I decided to play along, just to get to the bottom of things. "Well, before anything else, Ken, you have to take a few things into consideration."  
  
"Like what?" asked my new student.  
  
"Like your feelings for her."  
  
"But I *do* like this person," he said in confirmation.  
  
"Are you sure? Think about it, Ken: Do you *really* like her?" I asked, feeling every bit the wicked imp on Ken's left shoulder -- that is, if the boy had one. I took another sip, just to give him time to think...  
  
"Yes I do, and I'm sure."  
  
...which he apparently didn't need.  
  
"As in, really, really I-can't-help-but-drool-in-front-of-you like her?" Damn it! Why couldn't I just let it go?  
  
"Well, y-yes. But...maybe not really drool," he countered lightly. "Cause if I did then it would be obvious, and I wouldn't be asking for advice to begin with."  
  
Good point. I lit a cigarette: it was getting damn frustrating. And I was starting to lose my usual calm.  
  
I decided to move on to the next topic. "Okay, well since it's already clear that you *seem* to really like this girl. I guess the next important factor to consider is...location."  
  
"Location?" He tilted his head a bit.  
  
"Yeah, long-distance relationships are not exactly easy, you know," I informed him before puffing at my stick. "So, does she live nearby?"  
  
"I guess it's safe to sa~y," he paused to think, "quite close."  
  
Shit.   
  
Anyway, at least now I could forget about Ms. Yokohama. One down, two to go. Faking a smile, I replied, "Good." And brushed the stupid location factor aside, "But of course that's not really a big deal."  
  
"But I thought you said it was important?"  
  
"Whatever," I waved a hand. "Anyway, *this* is what's really important."   
  
Ken listened closely.   
  
"Does she know you're alive?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean does she even acknowledge your existence?"  
  
"Oh..." He leaned back, then smiled, "well-- yeah."  
  
The boy wasn't thinking. I could tell, _really_.  
  
"Again, are you sure?"   
  
"Positive," he nodded.  
  
"Cause, you know," I carried on, "it could also be that you just *think* that she knows you're alive..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"...but actually she doesn't give a damn about you, and-"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
"The truth, Ken. You know it's-"  
  
"You know what? Just-- just forget about it, okay?" Ken interrupted, as he rose from his seat.   
  
I sensed a temperamental storm coming. And it was called _Hidaka_.  
  
"Forget we even had this conversation-- God! Why did I even ask you in the first place!" he lashed out, moving away from the table. "I knew it! I knew this would happen!"  
  
"I'm only trying to-"  
  
"Urusai!" he cried out, glaring back at me.  
  
I quickly put out my cigarette and went after the boy, grabbing his hand as soon as I caught up with him. "Ken, wait."  
  
He jerked away. "What is it Yoji, you're not done yet?!" mocked Ken bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Ken, I was just-"  
  
"Look," he cut in, eyes hidden underneath dark bangs. "I know you're good at this...this stuff. And really, I appreciate your help," Ken sounded sincere, although he was hurt, "but I would appreciate it even more if you could just help me without being so damn condescending."  
  
Ken was right. Here he was, asking for my help on something that probably meant the world to him, and I wasn't even taking him seriously. Actually, Ken in love is no laughing matter as far as I'm concerned. But I guess I was helping him not because I truly want to but because...well, for my own selfish reasons.  
  
I decided I wanted another shot at it -- not for me, but for him. I needed to make it up to Ken for hurting his feelings. I removed my dark glasses, and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way...really."   
  
His brown eyes finally shifted back up to me.   
  
"And the coffee, it's making me edgy," I joked.  
  
"Yeah right," he scoffed with a slight smile.  
  
"So can we start over?" I proposed nicely, motioning a hand to the table.   
  
He let out a heavy sigh. "Why not," he muttered as he finally agreed, "but *I'll* do the asking this time."  
  
"Okay," I complied, hands slightly raised in mock surrender.  
  
Once seated, I put my cup of now cold coffee aside, and lit a fresh stick of cigarette. "Shoot," I nodded.  
  
"Okay," he moistened his lips, "I just want to know one thing: How do I let this person know?"  
  
"Just tell her, Ken," I pointed out. "Sometimes the best way is the simplest way."   
  
"Is that what you would do?" the boy queried.  
  
Funny cause I knew that if I were to do what I just told Ken, a confession wouldn't be enough. Actions speak louder than words: I would take him in my arms afterwards; kiss him slowly, then passionately; and make love to him over and over again come nightfall...  
  
Holding him with my stare, I replied, "That and more."  
  
Dammit! The boy had no idea what he was doing to me! And I had no idea I actually wanted him _so badly_. God, Ken, why did you have to fall? And why did you have to come to me for help?  
  
"Well wh-what if it's the other way around?" he asked with downcast eyes and blushing cheeks.   
  
If I had my way, the 'other way around' would be Ken confessing his love for me. But it was a long shot, and I knew what he really wanted me to think. "If a girl told me that she likes me, I'd be very flattered, Ken."  
  
"Would you laugh at that person?"  
  
"God, no," I quickly answered. "Of course not." I noticed his worried expression. "She's not gonna laugh at you, Ken -- if that's what you're thinking." I'd be the first one to kick her if she did.  
  
"Well, you'll never know," he remarked weakly.  
  
"She won't," I assured him. "Trust me."  
  
And with the way he looked at me at that moment, with his tender gaze and innocent smile, I knew that he did -- I just didn't know if I truly deserved that trust.  
  
Anyway, I took this chance to casually ask him one of the many questions that had been bugging me since his 'shocking' revelation, "So tell me Ken, what is it about her?"   
  
Pensively, he replied, "Those eyes...there's just something about those eyes."   
  
And I would have indulged myself at Ken's wistful gaze, but decided not to when I remembered whose eyes he was talking about -- sadly, not mine.  
  
"They're warm and...and soothing," he explained, eyes narrowed in thought, "and beautiful just like-"  
  
"Her soul," I finished softly.  
  
"Exactly," Ken smiled at me, a bit surprised. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Cause that's what I see in your eyes," I thought. But replied coolly instead, "I just know." Blowing my thoughts with the clouds of smoke.  
  
"Oh...of course," he said, without a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I bet she makes you feel special, huh?" I remarked ever so casually, but was actually quite envious of her.   
  
"Yeah, sorta." The boy blushed.   
  
"She watches your games?" I asked, carrying on with the humbling conversation.  
  
"Y-yeah," he nodded, then smiled at the afterthought, "even though this person knows almost nothing about soccer, which is funny...but also quite endearing."  
  
Now I was jealous.  
  
Worse, I was beginning to think of pathetic 'what-if' things: What if I had talked to him about soccer, or just evidently watched his games instead of creeping around like an oversized, lovesick schoolgirl -- would he have fallen for me instead?   
  
_Yes Yoji, Ken would actually fall for a *guy* like you..._  
  
I was out of it.  
  
_Who is she?_: I wouldn't even dare ask him that question; I refused to. My pride wouldn't allow him the pleasure of mentioning her name. I didn't want to see the sparkle in Ken's eyes. Besides, it was obvious by now that the girl was Nuri. And I never thought the day would come that *I* would actually say this but..._I hate her_.  
  
Oh God, this could not be happening! How could I just sit here and watch him slip away! Kudo Yoji always, *always* got what he wanted!  
  
And right now, all I wanted was Ken...  
  
I really meant to help Ken this time, but I didn't know how much more of this I could take. One of two things could happen: (a) I would snap and confess my feelings for him right here, right now or (b) I would snap period. Either way, things could get ugly.   
  
I needed to think, think far away from here...from Ken.  
  
"Anyway," he carried on, "there's one more thing I wanted ask you-"  
  
"Oh wow, look at the time," I quickly interrupted. "Look, I have to go."  
  
"But this is really important," he blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken, but it would have to wait," I apologized, looking at my watch.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," I replied tersely, extinguishing the nicotine butt I was holding.  
  
"Out?" The poor boy was confused. "You can't leave, it's our shift!" Then a thought occurred to him, "Did I just miss something here? Cause I'm getting this strong vibe that you suddenly don't want to help me."  
  
"It's not that," I said in calm defense.  
  
"Then what is it?" Ken asked impatiently.  
  
I evaded the question still. "It's nothing, okay?"   
  
I was starting to make my way to the door when...   
  
"WAIT," Ken ordered, grabbing me by the wrist. "I'm not gonna let you walk out on me just like that," he stated firmly. "Here I am confiding in you these things, and you, *you* on the other hand, can't even tell me why the hell you have this sudden urge to leave?! Well shit, Yoji, that is just so unfair!"   
  
I turned to face him, and calmly explained, "I have this 'sudden urge to leave' cause if I stay here a minute longer I'm afraid I'll do something I might regret."  
  
The boy looked confused. "I don't-"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
I needed to leave, but Ken wanted answers. "Dammit, Yoji! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?!"  
  
"What's 'wrong', KenKen?" I snapped at him. "Do you *really* wanna know what's *wrong*?!"   
  
"Yes!" he answered adamantly -- the stubborn boy was asking for it!  
  
"Then I'll tell you what's wrong! NURI! *That's* what's wrong!" I revealed bitterly, hating the heavy feeling that came with mentioning her name.  
  
"Nuri? What about her?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ken, don't give me that I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look!" I snorted, my hands on my hips.  
  
"I'm giving you the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look because I *really* don't know what you're talking about!" he replied with clenched teeth.  
  
"That's crap, and you know it!" I hissed. "And what about Ms. Yokohama, eh?"  
  
"Who? Eimi?!"  
  
"Yeah, Eimi!" I shot back. "Admit it, Ken. You have the hots for her. I can tell you want her *so* bad," I said accusingly, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
The boy was scandalized: his face bright red, his eyes popping out and mouth dropping open. "WHAT??!! You're sick!!"   
  
"No, *you're* sick!" I quickly retorted. "Come on, man, Eimi? That's not love, that's taking advantage!"   
  
"Asshole!! I'm not like you!" he remarked defensively, jabbing a finger at me. "And who said I was in love with Eimi?! Or even Nuri?!"  
  
"Oh, so our KenKen goes for the mysterious type with strawberry blond hair. Say, li~ke...Kira?" I said, utterly sarcastic.  
  
"Geez! And what's Kira got to do with this?!"  
  
"I don't know Ken, you tell me-- no, on second thought, DON'T." I raised an index finger, and went over to the counter to grab my coat. "Just forget about it, okay?  
  
"Oh, and you want a tip?" I approached him as I put on my coat. "Well here's your tip: Why don't you just go ahead and kiss her! If *that* doesn't get the message across, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL!!"  
  
"You know what?" he gritted. "I think I'll do just THAT!"   
  
Without warning, Ken grabbed me by the collar, pulled me towards him  
  
...and kissed me.  
  
"..."  
  
"THERE!" he roared as he pushed me away.  
  
And left.  
  
Then it dawned on me...  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading! ^_^ Don't forget to comment~! ::points at 'Review' box::  
  
  
  



End file.
